


you never could control me

by gingerbread man (xphantomhive)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grimdark Dave, M/M, Mentions of grimdark Rose, Quick mention of grimbark Jade, Slightly longer than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/gingerbread%20man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sword is in his hand and that's all you've got left of your Dave, and there's a glow around him that reminds you exactly why he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never could control me

_i’ve never so adored you_

_i’m twisting allegories now_

_i want to complicate you_

_don’t let me do this to myself_

;;

You don’t remember much about Rose going grimdark.

“Dave.”

He looks at you, and his eyes are still red but they’re _glowing_ , just like his freckles, because his skin is as gray as the clouds during a rainstorm. His shades are long gone. You watched him throw them to the ground and crush them underneath his foot, and the pieces looked a bit like your heart. “Dave,” you breathe again, like you’re the Heir of _Dave_ , not the Heir of _Breath._

He says something back, maybe your name, but his speech is all garbled and you’re sure he’s speaking in tongues. “Dave, Dave,” you repeat again, a mantra. You don’t know what to do. You can’t remember why Rose went grimdark or why Jade went grimbark, because it’s been too long and your memory has never been very good. “Dave, please.”

This isn’t Dave. This is a hollowed shell of Dave, with no heart and no mind who doesn’t remember that he loves you because he _isn’t_ Dave. “Dave, I love you.”

He doesn’t react. He only stares at you, a blank expression on his face and even blanker eyes. He says something again. It’s still garbled. You’re scared. Your chest aches and the last thing you ate is trying to force itself up, out of your stomach and onto the ground. You lean forward and wrap your arms around Dave even though all of your muscles protest, and maybe your mind, too.

You press your face to his neck and try not to cry. He smells like apples and smoke. Smells like _your_ Dave. “I miss you,” you say, desperate for your Dave back, desperate to find any lingering part of him as he loses his mind slowly. “I miss you, I love you, _please._ ”

He pushes you away, and your heart breaks all over again. Your hands are on his shoulders and his are on your neck, and he’s pushing you to the ground, foot on your chest, crushing your lungs, stealing your aspect. Your hammer is in arm’s reach now, and you make a desperate grab for it, but he uses the foot not on your chest to stamp your wrist. You scream in agony.

“Dave, _no,_ please,” you choke out. You’re strong enough to push him away, but you can’t, because that would mean hurting Dave, and you can’t hurt Dave. You could never hurt Dave. You would never want to hurt Dave. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Your vision is blurry, and you’re squeezing his shoulders.

When he says something back and it’s still incomprehensible, you give it up. You force his foot off of your chest and make a desperate grab for your hammer, and your fingers brush the handle and then you’ve got it, and you’re standing up and trying to remember to breathe. His sword is in his hand and it’s all that’s left of your Dave, and there’s a glow around him that reminds you exactly why he isn’t your Dave anymore.

You lift your hammer above your head.

“I’m sorry, I love you.”

You don’t remember much about Rose going grimdark.

**Author's Note:**

> may be a second part featuring crockertier john? i don't know, what do you guys think?


End file.
